Valentine's Day VS White Day
by NynyVII
Summary: Six différents couples autour du thème des fêtes de l'amour !


**Deux nuances de bleu**

Aomine Daiki était en pleine réflexion. Ce qui, avouons-le, était plutôt rare pour ce je m'enfoutiste endurcit. Il observa encore quelques secondes son petit-ami qui se trouvait face à lui, avec son air neutre habituel.

\- Je savais pas que tu voulais fêter la Saint Valentin. Finit-il par dire.

\- Ca n'aurait plus été une surprise si je te l'avais dit, Aomine-kun. Répondit tout simplement le plus petit des deux.

Le basané voulait bien le croire.

\- Mais ça me dit pas pourquoi tu as un gros ruban noué autour du cou. Reprit-il.

Rouge en plus. Non pas que l'idée lui était dérangeante, loin de là, mais la tradition n'était pas plutôt d'offrir du chocolat ? Kuroko sortit alors une petite bouteille de chocolat liquide, qu'il avait caché il ne savait où.

\- Je ne sais pas faire du chocolat, et je n'avais pas envie d'en acheter tout prêt. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir un chocolat.

Logique typique du joueur fantôme. Mais l'as de Tôô ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour le manger tout cru.

oOo

Aomine Daiki était en pleine réflexion. Mais cette fois-ci ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque surprise de son petit pervers d'amant. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'était lui le pire dans leur couple, c'était clairement faux. Mais c'était un autre débat, et pour le moment il avait d'autres chocolats à fouetter. Au sens propre. Sa cuisine n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un chantier, et il se demandait si il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux de demander de l'aide à Satsuki.

… non, mauvaise idée, elle aurait été jalouse comme pas possible qu'il puisse offrir quelque à son « Tetsu-kun » pendant le White Day, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Et il n'avait pas envie de supporter ses jérémiades aujourd'hui, malgré toute l'affection platonique qu'il pouvait porter à son autoproclamée meilleure amie.

\- Aomine-kun ?

La voix placide de son cher et tendre le tira de ses pensées. Zut, il avait été trop lent dans sa préparation, et sa surprise tombait à l'eau. Mais au vu de l'éclat d'intérêt dans le regard bleu ciel, la soirée, elle, ne faisait que commencer.

 **Le feu et le fun**

Kagami Taiga observait la petite boîte posée devant lui. Ça se voyait que ça avait été fait à la maison, c'était un peu brouillon, mais ça rendait la chose assez mignonne aussi. Il leva les yeux vers Kiyoshi, qui avait l'air d'attendre sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas encore osé ouvrir la boîte entourée d'un petit ruban.

\- Des chocolats. Sourit le brun en réponse.

Il redonna son attention au cadeau, se décidant finalement à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur on pouvait voir des petits chocolats, tous de la même couleur mais pas tout à fait de la même forme, démontrant une fabrication artisanale peut-être pas très bien maîtrisée.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Taiga !

Le tigre sourit… dommage cependant qu'en les goûtant, il se rendit compte que son petit-ami un peu trop tête en l'air avait confondu le sucre et le sel.

oOo

Kagami Taiga observait la petite boîte posée devant lui. Il ne s'était jamais autant appliqué dans quelque chose, et était finalement assez fier du résultat. Il avait découvert il y a peu qu'au Japon il existait le White Day, un jour où on pouvait répondre aux sentiments de la personne qui nous avait offert des chocolats le 14 février. Il avait été assez content de ne pas avoir à attendre l'année suivant pour le faire.

Lui aussi avait fait des chocolats maisons, d'une forme parfaite, et absolument délicieux de ce qu'il avait pu goûter en les préparant. La moitié de la préparation était passée dans son estomac, mais au moins il était sûr qu'ils étaient parfaits. D'aucun se serait vengé de la petite erreur des douceurs offertes le mois précédent, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Alors il s'était appliqué et, pour des premiers, il en était plutôt fier. Il était quasiment sûr qu'ils plairaient beaucoup à Teppei.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu par contre, c'était de finir la soirée tous les deux emmitouflés dans une couverture, devant un film romantique, à manger ensemble les fameux chocolats. Son compagnon avait sans une trop grande notion du partage, pour absolument vouloir qu'ils profitent tous les deux de son cadeau. Au moins, l'as de Seirin était sûr de toujours être agréablement surprit avec lui.

Ce qui le surprit beaucoup moins agréablement par contre ce fût la crise de foie du lendemain, due à une trop grande consommation de chocolat la veille.

 **Vert faucon**

Takao Kazunari sautillait presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison de son petit-ami. Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin, et il s'était levé très tôt pour faire des chocolats, avec l'aide de sa petite sœur, bien plus douée que lui pour ce genre de choses. Il était plutôt content du résultat au final, et avait hâte de les présenter à son tsundere préféré. Il était sûr de voir apparaître un sympathique rougissement qui dénoterait terriblement avec les cheveux verts, et ce serait très drôle à voir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées, après qu'il ait frappé deux fois au battant en bois.

\- Bonjour, Shin-chan ! Le salua-t-il en tendant son paquet devant lui, notant le mouvement de recul avorté par son méfiant camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Takao ?

\- Des chocolats !

Vu sa tête, il se doutait bien qu'il était surprit, et n'en avait probablement jamais reçu de sa vie. Mais c'était ça aussi, qui lui plaisait dans le fait de sortir avec Midorima. Il n'en finissait pas d'être le premier à lui faire découvrir toutes les étapes de leur relation. Et il savait que derrière cette façade glaciale, un petit cœur chaud lui était reconnaissant.

oOo

Takao Kazunari sautillait presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison de son petit-ami. Aujourd'hui c'était le White Day, et il était persuadé que son timide compagnon lui avait préparé quelque chose. Le tout serait de voir si il allait oser lui offrir, et surtout de quelle façon il le ferait. Et quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une simple tablette de chocolat, il se dit encore une fois que le shooter arriverait toujours à le surprendre.

\- Moh, Shin-chan, t'aurais pu faire un effort, au moins dans l'emballage. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Lui assura effrontément son amant. Le chocolat est bon pour la mémoire, et les examens arrivent, tu en auras bien besoin au vu de tes résultats.

Y avait pas à dire, il fallait savoir supporter l'amour vache quand on sortait avec lui. Et vu le fou rire du faucon, il ne s'en était pas offusqué le moins du monde

 **Chihuahua de l'Empereur**

Furihata Kouki tremblait. On aurait pu penser que c'était un état naturel chez lui, parce que ça lui arrivait quand il était effrayé, assez souvent donc, mais non. Et actuellement, il tremblait parce qu'il avait reçu une lettre par la poste. Mais ce n'était pas la lettre en elle-même qui lui faisait peur, c'était plutôt le nom de celui qui l'avait envoyé. Akashi Seijûrô. Autrement surnommé par le brun « l'adolescent le plus terrifiant du Japon ».

Toute la question était de savoir pourquoi il lui envoyait ça. Sûrement qu'il aura la réponse en ouvrant l'enveloppe, mais il avait encore trop peur pour le faire. Il laissa donc passer la journée, avant d'y revenir le soir, prenant son courage à deux mains pour déchirer le papier et découvrir enfin ce qu'il en était. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit mot, dont l'écriture élégante ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait été écrit par Akashi lui-même, ainsi qu'un bon d'achat dans une des plus grande chocolaterie de Tôkyô.

Kouki venait donc de recevoir sa première lettre d'amour, sous la forme d'une déclaration concise et directe, et ses premiers chocolats de Saint Valentin, qu'il aurait la chance de pouvoir choisir lui-même, et qui serait sans aucun doute à tomber. Et il était officiellement devenu l'homme le plus terrifié du monde.

oOo

Furihata Kouki tremblait. Ce qui était effectivement devenu son état naturel depuis un mois, à cause du stress qu'il ressentait de plus en plus à mesure que le White Day approchait. Et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris pour le restant de ses jours.

Il allait devoir répondre à la déclaration d'Akashi. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il risquait sa vie, il en était sûr. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire non, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de lui dire oui non plus. Il avait donc coupé la poire en deux, et écrit à son tour une lettre, de sa main tremblotante, pour dire qu'il faudrait qu'ils se connaissent un peu mieux. Après tout il pouvait peut-être s'y faire, le capitaine de Rakuzan était très beau… mais son caractère était un peu trop particulier.

C'est donc en tremblant qu'il fit glisser sa lettre dans la boîte aux lettres devant la poste, sans savoir qu'elle serait le début d'une belle, mais éprouvante, relation.

 **Frapper l'or**

Kasamatsu Yukio n'avait jamais vu autant de chocolat de sa vie entassé au même endroit. Dans la chambre de son petit-ami, pour préciser. Et il n'en était pas content. Pas du tout. Et quand il n'était pas content, il le faisait savoir.

\- Kise, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Des chocolats de Saint Valentin, senpai. Sourit effrontément le mannequin à côté de lui, qui avait reçu des cadeaux et autres douceurs en pagaille de la part de ses fans et des filles du lycée.

Il avait bien fait de ne pas lui en acheter, lui, il aurait fait pâle figure à côté. D'ailleurs, il allait en faire quoi, de tout ça ? Impossible de tout manger… un paquet enrobé de bleu apparut sous son nez, coupant court à ses réflexions.

\- Avant que tu demandes, ça aussi se sont des chocolats de Saint Valentin.

Il prit la boîte en cachant sa surprise. Après tout ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant, venant du grand romantique qu'était son camarade, et accessoirement insupportable petit-ami. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas lui donner la correction qu'il mériterait pour avoir accepté tous ces cadeaux, finalement. Du moins, elle attendrait demain.

oOo

Kasamatsu Yukio n'avait jamais vu autant de chocolat de sa vie entassé au même endroit. Après tout c'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait dans une chocolaterie. Puisqu'il n'avait rien fait pour son petit-ami le 14 février, il s'était dit qu'il se rattraperait pour le White Day, mais hors de question de cuisiner lui-même. Il ne savait pas faire de chocolat, et était sûr qu'il serait immangeable. Acheter une boîte se serait très bien.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Kise allait s'en soucier, vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini tous les chocolats qu'il avait reçu un mois auparavant. Une boîte en plus ça allait juste prolonger ses indigestions chroniques qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était mit en tête de tout finir sans rien jeter, parce que « ce serait du gaspillage, et pas très sympa pour celles qui avaient mit tous leurs sentiments dans ces cadeaux ».

Et ses sentiments à lui, alors ? C'était lui son petit-ami après tout ! Laissant tomber les chocolats, il se décida pour quelque chose à la hauteur de l'âge mental de son blond, et acheta plutôt un nounours en peluche tenant un cœur. Très, trop, déjà-vu partout, mais tant pis, sa mauvaise humeur avait prit le dessus.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que depuis, ce nounours ne quittait plus la table de chevet de Kise.

 **Salade de fruits**

Miyaji Kiyoshi, fan numéro un des ananas, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son petit-ami. Bien qu'il ait déjà eu de sérieux doutes avant, ça commençait à se confirmer. Il voulait passer la Saint Valentin avec lui. Entre hommes. Bon, il avait déjà accepté, en partie, d'être devenu, par la force des choses, bisexuel, mais là ça touchait à un tout autre niveau. Toutes ses idées sur cette fête des amoureux, qu'il avait mûrement réfléchit toutes ces années, tombaient à l'eau. Hayama Kotarô n'était pas la jolie fille de ses rêves, loin de là.

Il soupira et décida d'ignorer purement et simplement le message de son petit-ami. Ils pouvaient bien se passer de fêter ce jour, sans compter que lui habitait à Tôkyô et l'autre blond à Kyôto, et puis de toute façon c'était trop commercial. Et non, il ne se trouvait pas d'excuses bidon. Il ne passerait pas le 14 février avec lui, c'était décidé. Et tant pis pour ce petit pincement qu'il avait au cœur.

oOo

Miyaji Kiyoshi, fan numéro un des ananas, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son petit-ami. Parce, justement, des ananas il en avait tout un panier devant lui. Et derrière ce panier, ou en dessous en fonction des points de vue, se trouvait la personne qui lui avait pourtant promit de lui faire la tête pour le restant de l'année à cause de leur Saint Valentin ratée. Et qui était censé être à plusieurs kilomètres de là, accessoirement.

\- Hayama, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Demanda-t-il en râlant, mais en se poussant pour le laisser entrer quand même, il fallait bien mettre ces beaux ananas au chaud.

\- C'est le White Day ! Répondit son énergique compagnon, comme si ça allait satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors je te donne une chance de te rattraper pour le mois dernier. Assura l'élève de Rakuzan en enlevant ses chaussures et en entrant comme chez lui.

Miyaji referma la porte sans cacher sa perplexité, avant de soupirer. Finalement il n'aurait pas à jeter les chocolats qu'il avait voulu envoyer à son petit-ami en guise d'excuses, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé amener jusqu'au bureau de poste.

* * *

Hellow !

Alors à la base je ne voulais rien faire pour la Saint Valentin, mais aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, alors j'ai fait d'une pierre trois coups ! J'ai donc pu faire un OS spécial Saint Valentin et White Day en même temps, et surtout je peux souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à ma petite Cha', qui a la gentillesse de me faire de très jolis fanart de mes fics et qui surtout me suit dans tous mes projets ! (Si vous voulez voir ses oeuvres, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil au lien FB dans mon profil ^^)

J'espère en tout cas que ces petits drabbles vous auront plu !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
